The invention pertains to the field of bicyclic imidazoles and bicyclic pyrimidines having an aryl substituent in a certain position described hereinafter. The prior art discloses certain in bicyclic rings but not with the designated aryl substituent in said position. Such other compounds will be found in the following references:
1. Miller et al., J. Med. Chem., 15, (4), 415 (1972);
2. C. A. 52, 7333i (1958);
3. C. A. 52, 17281i (1958);
4. C. A. 54, 19727d (1960);
5. C. A. 52, 14701e (1958); and
6. C. A. 52, 445i (1958).